the_journeymen_of_johnathan_noxfandomcom-20200214-history
08-01-2020
The adventure begins - 24 Eleint 1522 DR The party was relaxing at an inn after a profitable and bloody venture when a magic messenger arrives. The little nuisance is caring a letter from Mathias Teres an old friend. He need help in Amnwater in the area of Amn on the Sword Coast. With nothing better to do they head for Amnwater. The city gates After an uneventful journey the adventurers reach the gates of the city. It is a busy day with lots of people. The adventurers manage to catch a thief Darius that stole a purse of gold from a local merchant Gar Greencoin. The adventurers tried to convince him to join them in the city but he refused preferring a night in jail. The library The adventurers reach the city library where Mathias is said to be found. The librarian Antioch directs then to a separate room, Captain Bhog remains at the library door. On entering the room they notice a dispel field at the door. Mathias wants the party to retrieve an old chalice from the Thay empire period, almost 400 years ago. An expedition returned with news that the chalice could be found in the possession of a tribe of ogres. They might not know of the chalice's value. The adventures have time to prepare and Mathias will use a teleportation spell to get them to the island where the tribe is located. Captain Bhog notices a procession of priests down the street going to one of the temples. After the adventurers meet up Fulgerica has a plan to purchase 5 goats, a fair trade for the chalice. Xavier hears the story of the procession from the captain and decides to investigate. Fulgerica manages to purchase 5 goats from a local farmer and gets them to the library. In the meantime Xavier and Captain Bhog reach the temple of Gond where the procession was headed. The temple was unusually quiet for a temple of the master craftsman. In the back two figures were arguing: a high ranking priest of Gond and a man robed in blue, gold and white, with a V and a circle under it. Using his familiar Jaheira , turned into an Owl, Xavier overhears the discussion. The priest of Gond was accusing the other of "making deals with devils/demos", while the other wanted to "merge with another faith". Lastly Xavier discussed with one of the acolytes of the temple. Asking why the temple is so quiet the acolyte responded that the high priest is busy with a delegation from far in the est and does not want to disturb him. The delegation will be leaving soon to go west. The acolyte also mentioned he was working on a new invention and agreed to give a prototype of Xavier to test in the field in one week, the prototype will be with the librarian Antioc. Back at the library all the party gathers and Mathias teleports them to the location. Unknown destination The party is teleported to a small rectangular room in an unknown location. Xavier uses Jaheira to scout the location and discover two rooms. The one on the right of the staring location contains a Zombie beholder, two large skeleton minotaurs and two oversized skeleton archers, it appears to also have some passages leading to other tunnels. The room on the left is after a long corridor and ends in a door that is sealed by magic, it can't be opened by normal means. The party returned and defeated the monsters(reward: 500XP each, two very large axes, and 10 very large javalins). Currently the goats are tethered in the room they were teleported.